Bluebird
by CatCatKittyCat
Summary: Gray had shattered Juvia's heart, and she could not pick up all the pieces, but what would the water mage do when a new blue haired stranger came to pick Gray up on the rebound? Was there anything she could do? Gruvia one shot. Not a song fic, but inspired heavily by the song "Bluebird" from Christina Perri.
1. Bluebird

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Title:** Bluebird

**Pairing:** Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser

**Prompt:** "Fight Me" and "Love Me"

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Word Count:** 6741

**AN:** When I first got this request, I didn't think I would fill it at all, since a couple days of my 30 day challenge were very similar to the prompts, however, I got a song stuck in my head that inspired me to write this. That said, on top of the prompts, "Bluebird" by Christina Perri heavily inspired this fic. It's worth giving a listen to before or after you read. Enjoy the heart break everyone!

* * *

The pain that Juvia felt was real—like a dagger had been shoved into her chest and torn her heart to shreds. She could feel nothing but the ache deep inside. Her heartbeat so loud, it seemed to shake her to the very core, but she felt so, so dead. The water mage could do nothing. Nothing but hold her hands over her chest, and sit in the pouring rain.

The young woman sat on the edge of a fountain in Town Square. She didn't remember how she got there, she only remembered running until she could not anymore, and collapsing where she was. Raindrops hit the inactive fountain, threatening to over flow its base. Her hat was lost and her hair was soaked, as was her pale pink sundress. Until about ten minutes ago, the sun had been out, shining down upon the town, but now it was nowhere to be seen.

That was the only thing Juvia was guilty of. That's what she would tell herself, if only she could think straight, but she could not. Her mind was muddled with fear and sadness and pain: the pain of heartbreak.

The day had begun as such a beautiful one. The sun was shining into Juvia's bedroom window as she readied herself for her date: a date with her Gray. Six months ago, in the pouring rain, Gray had sworn his love to Juvia. He had apologized for ignoring her, for pushing her away, for every moment before that one. He had held her hands so tight, and Juvia still thought it was a dream. They kissed until the sun came out, and promised themselves to each other, and Juvia had never been happier.

Juvia spun around to her full-length mirror. Her bright blue curls were let loose under a white, floppy hat, and her pink sundress fell down to her knees. She wore a pair of white, toeless wedges, and a ivory shoulder bag was wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled brightly, and imagined Gray appearing at her door, dressed in nothing but his boxers, because he could never keep his clothes on for the walk to Fairy Hills. Her cheeks flushed and she giggled softly.

The ring of the doorbell awoke the woman from he daydream, and she quickly came back to reality with a squeal. Juvia strutted to her door and opened it without hesitation.

"Hey." Was the extent of Gray's greeting. The man stood on the other side of the doorway in a white button up shirt and a black pair of trousers. Juvia's mouth drooped, disappointed by the appearance of his garments.

She shook it off though, still excited just to see Gray. "Hello, Gray." She greeted him with a slight curtsy, before stepping out the door, standing inches away from him. Gray barely made an attempt to move as Juvia turned around to lock the door. She could feel his eyes wander up body as she did. That made her smile more than she would let him know. She often fought with a lack of self-confidence, but nothing made her feel more beautiful than Gray's admiration.

Juvia spun around and lunged at Gray, wrapping her arms tight around one of his. For a moment, she thought she saw a grimace on his visage, but thought she may have just caught him off guard and ignored it.

"Is Gray ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was his response, and he began to walk towards the exit of the apartment building. Juvia frowned. Gray didn't seem very talkative today.

They had barely stepped out of Fairy Hills when Gray pulled his arm free from Juvia's grasp, and continued walking without looking back. Juvia stopped though. Something was definitely wrong.

"…Gray?" She spoke his name hesitantly.

Finally he turned around. Juvia searched his expression for any clue for why he was being so distant, but found nothing but a cold stare.

"Is something wrong? Is Gray ill?" She asked, standing still where she was. "We can postpone is Gray is. Juvia can take care of Gray until he's better!" She tried to laugh to break the tension.

"Would you stop that?"

Juvia jumped a bit, caught off guard by Gray's harsh tone. "S-stop what, Gray?" She asked, slowly stepping forward and reaching for his hand.

"The damn 'fangirl' spiel. I thought this would end when we got together, but you're the same." He pulled his hand out of her reach and looked the young woman in the eye. "Always crying over me and wrapping your arms around me, I can't breathe Juvia, so just stop it."

Juvia was speechless. His words cut her like a knife, she didn't know what to say, but she opened her mouth anyway. "But… this is who Juvia is." She felt tears growing behind her eyes, and the sky began to grow dark. "How can Juvia change that?"

Juvia looked down at her feet, trying not to show him her tears, but she could feel the rain begin to fall on her head.

She heard Gray sigh, "Never mind. You're right, I can't expect you to change like that."

Juvia began to feel relieved, and almost looked up, before she heard him speak once more.

"You're making it rain anyway."

Juvia's eyes widened and they fell back to the ground. This was Juvia's fault?

"No. No, Gray is making it rain." She spoke with shaking breath.

"What?" Gray responded.

Juvia looked up to his with sharp eyes, "Gray is the one making it rain!" She reached up and shoved Gray in the chest. "Gray is the one that wants Juvia to change. Juvia thought Gray loved her for who she is. Gray made the sun come out. Gray made Juvia the way she is and now he wants Juvia to change?"

Gray gave a flabbergasted gasp, "This is _my_ fault? Last I checked you're the one who controls the water, not me. And it's your _stupid_ attitude that started this."

"So Juvia is stupid now, is she?" Juvia responded, "Stupid for loving Gray? Stupid for wanting to make Gray happy?"

"Well you're doing one hell of a job of that right now." His words were cold, and filled with contempt.

Juvia's palm slapped Gray's cheek, with the added pain of boiling water—she had lost control, her whole body was boiling over. She opened her mouth and shouted how she felt at that very moment. "Gray doesn't understand Juvia! Juvia hates Gray!"

Gray didn't even reach for his reddened cheek. He didn't raise a hand to strike her back; he just stood very still, and spoke in an even tone. "Well, I guess there's no reason to keep dating a woman who hates me, is there?"

Juvia felt like she had been hit by lightning. Her senses went numb. She couldn't respond. Fight or flight took control of her body, and she flew. She ran away so fast she couldn't feel her feet taking her away, but they did. She slipped in puddles until she subconsciously ditched her shoes for a faster pace. She ran until the adrenaline ran out, and she collapsed in Town Square, where she found herself at the present.

She shivered. It was over. All her dreams and hopes were gone. She had watched Gray die, she had watched Gray live, she had felt Gray's love… and now it was over. She clenched her dress in her fingers as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Juvia!" She heard a woman call her name, but didn't both to look up. It wasn't until Lucy was right in front of her that she recognized her friend. She was holding a red umbrella over her head, and leaned in to cover Juvia with it too.

"I was worried when it started raining all of a sudden, but I was hoping I was wrong." She said with a sigh. "I thought you and Gray had a date today. Is he late? Do you need me to go beat him up?" The blonde joked, trying to cheer her friend up.

Juvia didn't respond, but her body flinched at the mention of his name. Lucy frowned when she got nothing back from Juvia.

She kneeled down, and tried to look the water mage in the eye. "Juvia…?"

* * *

One shower, a change of clothes, and three cups of hot cocoa later, the rain outside had finally stopped, but the storm inside of Juvia's heart raged on.

She sat on Lucy's couch, holding her half empty mug in her hands, and clothed in a pair of Lucy's yellow pajamas. Juvia was quiet. Her eyes were dry, but dull. Dark rings circled her usually lively blue orbs, which were still red from weeping. She didn't think she had any tears left had she wanted to cry more anyway.

She had slowly retold the fight to Lucy, outburst of tears breaking through here and there, and now the blonde was caught up on the incident. Lucy walked out of the kitchen with a sigh. She stirred the marshmallows in her own cocoa, and took the seat next to Juvia, leaning against her friend in an attempt to comfort her.

"I still can't believe Gray would ask you to change." She said softly. She could feel Juvia twitch at the very sound of her name, but continued, "It doesn't even make sense. You've always been like this. I thought he was used to it by now."

Juvia held her mug to her lips and took a tiny sip of the warm liquid, before responding. "Does Lucy find Juvia annoying too?"

"What? No!" Lucy removed her weight from Juvia and put her mug onto her table and wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulder. "That's not what I mean at all. Juvia, the way you act is boisterous, sure, but it's _you_. It makes me comfortable. I can always tell how you feel. I can always tell when you're happy. I thought Gray felt the same way…"

"But Gray doesn't." Juvia placed down her mug. She looked up at her blonde friend and spoke with a straight face. "Juvia understands now. Gray never could express his own feelings well, so being around Juvia, who always can, made him uncomfortable. It makes sense."

"Juvia…" Lucy spoke her name with wide eyes.

"Juvia supposes that she and Gray were not made for eachother, like Juvia always thought they were." Juvia was wrong—she did have more tears. She tried to fight them, but they fell down her cheeks anyway. Her voice became shaky as she asked one more question. "So why did Gray have to give Juvia a chance, Lucy?"

Lucy couldn't respond, she could only envelope her heartbroken friend in a hug, and rub her back, as she heard rain begin to fall upon the roof again.

* * *

Three Days later, Juvia found herself in Fairy Tail. She had been hesitant, not sure how she would respond if she ran into Gray, but the ice mage was nowhere to be seen. Juvia found relief in this fact, and made her way to the request board. She needed to take a mission, something long and tedious, but something she could do on her own. She needed to take her mind off the man who had shattered her dreams, and think about what she wanted to do with her life now.

She knew she couldn't leave Fairy Tail, they were her family—every single member meant the world to her—but it would be hard to spend time around Gray for a while. The pain was too fresh.

Her eyes fell upon a request from a town suffering from a drought, the perfect mission for Juvia. She could spend some extra time in the town after she brought them rain, and make sure everyone got back on their feet. It was the perfect escape. Juvia pulled down the request poster and took it to Mirajane for approval.

"Mira, Juvia would like to take this quest on her own, please." She said.

The white haired barmaid turned around to Juvia with a worried expression—no doubt Lucy had told her about the break up. Word travelled fast in Fairy Tail. Mirajane made no attempt to question the water mage though, and took the poster from her to review. She nodded to Juvia, and pleaded her to be careful, before turning back to the drink she was mixing before Juvia interrupted.

Juvia turned to leave, but found herself face to face with an angered iron dragon slayer. "I'll tear the stripper apart if you want me to." Gajeel told her, his wrath evident in his voice, "Just give me the word and I'll make him pay."

Juvia put a cool hand on Gajeel's shoulder, and the man's posture sulked as it became obvious that she meant Gray no ill will. "Juvia is fine Gajeel. Thank you for worrying,"

"Juvia? Juvia Lockser?" An unfamiliar voice questioned from Juvia's right.

The blue haired mage turned to see a tall, thin woman, maybe a year or two older than Juvia herself, with a straight blue bob and a white halter top dress, just a tiny bit too short for her long legs. Juvia had never met this woman before, and she did not see any guild mark on her skin.

"Do you know Juvia Lockser?" The woman persisted.

"Yes. Juvia is Juvia." She said, pointing at herself. Gajeel stared at the woman with an unamused face. He did not like being interrupted, though their conversation had nowhere else to go really.

"Oh. Oh I understand." The woman smiled, "I am Jaylina. I'm looking for Gray Fullbuster, and I was told you were the person to ask if I was."

His name still made her heart pound. Juvia almost stumbled when she heard it again, and her mind flew back to three days ago again. She unconsciously reached for Gajeel and let some of her weight fall against her friend's arm, before she righted herself again.  
"Juvia is sorry. She has not seen Gray for quite a long time." She told the stranger with a straight face. "Juvia must be going now." With that, Juvia turned away from Jaylina and walked past Gajeel. The tanned man watched her leave, before giving the newcomer a judgmental stare, before turning and leaving himself.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." Jaylina said timidly, unaware of what she had stirred up.

* * *

Juvia mission turned out to be a relaxing one. Though she had worried her clients when tears began to fall (they were not hard to conjure up) the town quickly rejoiced as rain began to fall. Once the weather was summoned, Mother Nature took control, and it continued to rain for the next two days.

Though the mayor of the town told her he could not pay her for extra work, she still chose to stay in town for the next week, planting crops with some farmers and baby-sitting for others. She told tales of her adventures with Fairy Tail to adults and children alike, and everyone enjoyed them.

One parent in particular, the mother of three toddlers, had caught her right after a tale, and asked her, "Your face always seems softest when you talk of this Gray fellow, is he your beau?"

Juvia's eyes had widened, she wasn't aware that her feelings were still so obvious. She turned her eyes down and bit her lip. "Juvia is sorry, but she came here to forget about him. She would rather not talk about it."

The mother had apologized, and Juvia had to her, and she tried to put it behind her, but she could hear the mothers continue to whisper behind her, so after the seventh day, she bid the town goodbye and boarded a train back to Fairy Tail.

Much to Juvia's surprise, when she returned to her guild, the Jaylina woman was still present. As soon as she stepped into the guildhall, she saw the lanky woman. She was sitting upon a table, chatting with Levy and Lucy like they were old friends. Juvia didn't know why, but she didn't like the woman. Maybe it was because she asked about Gray.

And just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard his voice.

"Juvia." He spoke her name.

Her heart began thumping in her ears again. He was right behind her and she couldn't even turn around. He didn't call her again, but he didn't move either, so she slowly pulled herself together, and rotated to look him in the eye with a dead stare. "Hello, Mister Fullbuster."

Gray flinched at her formal speech.

"There's a woman looking for you." She told him, and pointed at the group of three girls talking, before starting to walk over to them.

Gray was completely caught off guard, but began to follow Juvia to the table. His eyes fell upon Jaylina just as the woman turned her head to see him.

"Gray!" The taller woman exclaimed, and leapt to her feet.

"Jay?" Gray spoke her name with a gasp. Juvia's heart hurt when she heard it. He was excited to see her.

"No, Juvia!" Jaylina turned her attention to the water mage and Juvia's eyes shot up to her, surprised by her name being called out. "I am so sorry!" Jaylina continued, "I totally thought you and Mister Gajeel were together, but Ms. Levy told me otherwise and that you and Gray were involved and I am _so_ sorry. I will not pursue him if it's true."

Juvia ignored Gray's gagging, as he was talked about as if he weren't standing right in front of the woman. This woman _was_ after Gray. Juvia knew there was something she didn't like about her. She was a rival.

But she wasn't.

Juvia was out of the race. She could only watch by the sidelines. There was no point of trying to fight when she couldn't win. Juvia sank back into her formal expression.

"No, Jaylina must have misunderstood." She said. "Juvia and Gray are not even friends." She ignored her friends' gasps. She did not even attempt to look at Gray's reaction, "You can have him."

With that, she turned around and began to walk away. She heard Jaylina begin to chirp at Gray excitedly, and heard Lucy and Levy whispering to each other, but didn't look back. She quickened her steps until she found a silent dark corner to hide in as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks again. She cursed at herself. She swore she was done crying over him

"Juvia…" Lucy's voice whispered. Juvia's vision was clouded by tears, but she saw Levy and Lucy standing around her, worried expressions painted on their faces.

Juvia lunged at her friends, and threw her arms around both of them, sobbing as silently as she could. "Lucy… Levy… When will it stop hurting like this?"

But they had no answer.

* * *

After Juvia titled them "not even friends" Gray seemed to have taken no time to get to know Jaylina better. Apparently, she was a girl from the town that he and Lyon had grown up near. Her childhood had been ruined by fears of Deliora, but, from how she heard of the demon's defeat, Gray had killed it. Gray was her hero.

The two seemed inseparable. They were always sitting together at the bar, or walking around town together—always talking and laughing.

Juvia had looked over Jaylina time and time again. She had to admit that she was Gray's "type." She was tall, but just barely shorter than Gray. She had a nice pair of breasts, though they were nothing compared to Lucy's. She had beautiful hair, which was never in her face, and long, beautiful legs. Juvia knew that Gray had a thing for a nice pair of legs. He made that obvious, with the way that he would run his palms over Juvia's knee when they sat together on his couch, or the way his fingers ran up her hips when he grinded her against the bedroom door.

The memory made Juvia's blood boil.

But the thought that this woman could get that treatment, from Gray of all people, made her whole body boil. It was anger, it was jealousy, and it was heartbreak. It would always be heartbreak.

Juvia watched from the sidelines as she had planned though. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say. Her relationship with Gray was over. She could not fight for someone who did not want to be won.

And it was this sort of thought that was wandering through her mind when Jaylina paid the water mage a visit.

Juvia had been sitting alone at the bar, drinking a black coffee. Once, she would always drink her favorite Earl Grey tea at the bar, but it was no longer her favorite. It brought up sour feelings and cold memories. She had heard Gray laughing at his table until a couple minutes ago, when Natsu had made some crass remark and the boys had begun to roughhouse. She smiled despite herself. Gray's relationship with Natsu would forever be an amusing one.

She hadn't noticed the tall figure sit down beside her, as she was staring down into her mug, cursing inwardly at its bitter taste.

"Miss Juvia?" Her voice made the water mage jump in surprise, and she turned her head to see the infamous Jaylina sitting daintily upon the chain beside her, leaning slightly onto the bar.

"Yes, Miss Jaylina?" She responded, donning a fake smile with emotionless eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for introducing me to Gray." The shorthaired woman said, "Or I guess, reintroducing us." She gave a girly giggle, to which Juvia fought back a grimace. "He's absolutely wonderful—all I ever imagined and more. I think he might be the best guy in the entire world." She continued to chatter on. "Like, he might totally be _the one_."

"No." Juvia interrupted, speaking in her formal tone again, "Gray is not all that great. After all, if he were, Juvia may have pursued him herself."

She saw Jaylina open her mouth to speak again, but the water mage hopped down from her chair and walked away without another word. She headed towards the exit of the guild, her emotions stirring again, but she would hold down the tears this time. She couldn't cry _every time_ she said his name. Could she?

"Juvia. Wait."

She heard his voice. Why would he call for her? Hadn't he done enough damage already? But she humored him. She turned around and stood face to face with the man. "Are you and your new girlfriend getting along, Mister Fullbuster?" She asked coldly.

"She's not my—never mind, that doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

Juvia scoffed. She did not want to hear it from him. Not again. She couldn't stop loving him, but most of all; Juvia did not want to regret Gray. No matter what. And she wasn't going to let him make her.

"About what? About Juvia's replacement?" She attacked him with a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Gray responded with spite.

"Gray heard Juvia. Blue hair, a unique name, long 'sexy' legs, it is obvious that Gray is just trying to replace Juvia. Replace her with a woman who doesn't hold Gray all the time, or call his name, or care about him more than anything else in the world." Juvia stomped her foot down and fought her tears back with all her might, but the sun shining in the guild was quickly disappearing. "Well, Juvia doesn't care." She turned to storm away, but she felt Gray's hand on her shoulders and he spun her back around. Juvia flinched, afraid he might strike her. She deserved it after all.

But instead, she saw the eyes of a wounded man—a man with his hands tight on her shoulder, searching for words. Then his expression when cold and he let her go. "Are you really so full of yourself? Like I couldn't move on from you? Last I checked it was _you_ who couldn't survive without _me._" And with that, Gray turned around and walked away.

Juvia stood still, shaking in place. She heard Gray punch Natsu, and the salmon haired man shout at him for it. She heard Gajeel threatening to tear Gray to shreds again, but she did nothing. Instead, she slowly turned around to leave, as the rain began to fall again.

* * *

Juvia stayed inside her apartment for the next couple days. She didn't know what to do anymore. It was obvious now that she could not pretend nothing had ever happened between her and Gray. She still loved him. No matter how she thought about it, she was sure she would love him for the rest of her life. But if this is what it would be like between them, she wasn't sure if she could take it. Could she leave all of Fairy Tail behind because of one man? He was the man who changed her life, the man she left everything behind for. It was the same story all over again.

Juvia was laying back on her couch, thinking about her possibilities, and one just kept coming to her mind.

_Take him back._

She would try to ignore it, but it would keep repeating.

_Take him back. Take back your Gray._

She couldn't help but wonder how Jaylina would respond to it. If she came to the guild one day and Juvia was wrapped up around Gray again. What would Jaylina do if Juvia _did_ start fighting for him again? She was just a normal woman with no magical skill. If Juvia wanted to, she could defeat her in a fight, even if it were just fist-to-fist.

She could destroy the girl.

Juvia rolled over and buried her face in the couch cushion. "What is Juvia thinking?" She muttered into them, "Jaylina is an innocent girl. It is Juvia who told her that Gray and Juvia are not even friends. It is Juvia who said Jaylina could have Gray."

It was then that Juvia heard her doorbell ring. She suspected it was Lucy, come to cheer her up again, and slowly rose from the couch. She dawdled over to the door and didn't bother looking out he peep hole before opening it. To her surprise, Jaylina was on the other side.

"Miss Jaylina!" Juvia gasped, and pulled down at the loose dress she had been lounging in. The woman gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy told me where to find you." She said, "May I come in?"

Juvia had invited in Jaylina without much question. She brewed the woman a cup of tea and handed it to her. Jaylina took some sip and smiled.

"This is great. What is it?" She asked.

"Earl Grey." Juvia said, and took a seat next to Jaylina on the couch. "It is Juvia's favorite."

Jaylina sighed into her cup, and she placed the drink onto the table. "Is Gray your favorite too?"

Juvia didn't look to her. She just continued to sip her tea, before responding. "Juvia is sorry for lying to Jaylina."

"It's okay. I understand." The taller woman said. "I realized there wasn't something that Gray wasn't telling me, and I got it out of Miss Lucy and Miss Levy." She sighed, "I know you said he wasn't all that great, but I think you should give him another chance. Gray's amazing."

Juvia felt a tear roll down her cheek and it hit her knee. "Juvia lied about that too." She sniffled, and then showed Jaylina the best smile she could. "Gray is the most wonderful man in the entire universe. He is the only man for Juvia. So even if he doesn't love Juvia back, she cannot stop loving him."

Jaylina gave another sigh and yet another weak smile, before standing up, and giving Juvia a light bow. "I'm sorry. That's all I had to say. You have a good day, Miss Juvia."

Juvia nodded to the woman, before watching her let herself out.

The lonely blue haired mage stayed seated on her couch, thinking about what Jaylina had said, about giving Gray a second chance. Would he give _her_ a second chance? Even if she would not change for him? She was scared. But she was also relieved. Tomorrow she would go to Fairy Tail, at least to thank Jaylina for talking to her.

* * *

When Juvia got to Fairy Tail the next day, however, Jaylina was nowhere to be found. She asked around the guild, but no one had seen the young lady since last night. The water mage was confused, but she soon found that Gray was nowhere to be seen either. Had Jaylina lied to her? Had she run away with Gray? Juvia's heart began to drown again, as she began to fear that she had really lost him this time.

"Juvia, Jaylina asked me to say goodbye to you." She heard Lucy's voice. Juvia turned to see the blonde at her right.

"Goodbye?" Juvia asked.

"Yes," Lucy said, "she left this morning—to go back home. She said she would wish Gray goodbye on the way out of Magnolia."

Juvia's heart began to race. What if Gray left with her? She turned and ran for the door, not waiting to hear Lucy out any further.

Juvia's feet took her through the streets of town as quickly as she could run. She choked back her tears and hoped she was wrong. First, she stopped at Grays house. Without hesitation, she began to hammer at the door.

"Gray! Gray, please come out! Please say something!" She pleaded. After a few moments, Juvia ceased her slamming and waited for a reply, but got nothing. Her mind raced. The train station! If she could just beat Gray and Jaylina there, maybe she could change his mind. She took off again, taking every short cut she could think of.

Juvia cut through alleys and leapt over fences, ran through busy streets and didn't stop to apologize to a single pedestrian she bumped into. Finally, she made it to the train station in record time. But she still took too long. Juvia could only watch as the train to Jaylina's hometown puffed off into the distance.

Her heart sank. Deeper and deeper into the ocean it fell. Juvia didn't know what she would do now without Gray in her life. Even if he were at the sidelines, how could she function without knowing he was there; safe and sound and smiling?

Juvia's legs began to shake, and she thought she should sit down before she collapsed. Her eyes searched for a bench, and when she finally found one, she saw a familiar figure sitting upon with, with dark messy hair.

"Gray…?" His name sounded so foreign as it escaped her lips.

His eyes flashed to her and he leapt to his feet. "Juvia!" He began to step towards her, but stopped and withdrew his foot, and then he began to think deeply.

"Juvia thought Gray had left with Jaylina…" She told him softly. She stared straight at him; her whole body was shaking. She wanted nothing more but to throw her arms around him and thank him for not leaving. But she couldn't. Gray hated that part of her.

"I just came to see her off. I told you she wasn't my girlfriend." Gray said with the fakest laugh Juvia had ever heard. "Juvia, I…"

"When Juvia thought she would never see Gray again..." Her eyes clouded with tears and she covered her face with her palms. "Juvia didn't know what she would do without Gray."

The blue haired mage's breaths became erratic as she sobbed into her hands, shaking in place. She couldn't even look at Gray in her position.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her back as she was pulled forward into Gray's chest and he held her tight. So tight. Juvia gasped, and clung tight to his shirt.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I said those things. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm so sorry."

He kept apologizing over and over again, but Juvia could do nothing but sob onto his chest.

"I'm sorry I ever thought you should change." He told her, and ran a hand softly through her hair. "When I was with Jaylina… everything felt so cold. She seemed so interested in me, but she never touched me, never held me. I didn't realize until you weren't there how badly I needed you next to me."

Juvia gasped for air between her sobs, but continued to listen to Gray as best she could.

"You were right about me. About trying to replace you. I thought I could fill this hole in my heart with Jay, but she was nothing like you." His arms loosened around her and Gray tilted his head back to look at Juvia. He pushed the tears from her ears with his thumb, and Juvia could see tears on his face too.

"I love you so much, Juvia." He told her, "Please give me another chance."

"Gray is so stupid!" Juvia shouted, and slammed both of her fists against his chest. Gray gagged, before Juvia grabbed his face in both her hands and laid a hard sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Of course Juvia will."

Gray gave a great sigh of relief, and smiled down at the teary eyed woman. He leaned in and kissed her on both eyelids, on the nose—which elicited a soft giggle from her—then on her forehead. Then, Gray wrapped Juvia up tight in his arms again, and kissed the top of her head softly, before whispering into her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

The singing of morning doves awoke Juvia the following day. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and her face met that of Gray's. He was right there, sleeping soundly next to Juvia: right where he belonged. She smiled softly, and reached out, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into her bosom. She felt his breath tickle her skin, before he wriggled his head out of her arms, and stared upon her, as she gazed down at him.

"That's some wake up call." He teased, and then leaned forward, crawling up over top of Juvia and staring down upon her nude form. "I think you have to help me finish what you've started now."

"But Juvia wanted to go to Fairy Tail. Everyone is worried about her." She whined, though she only half meant it, evident through her sleepy smile.

"It can wait." Gray said, as he ran a hand over the guild mark on her thigh. "I don't I've conveyed quite how much I've missed you yet…"

Juvia smiled softly, as Gray leaned in to kiss her once again.

* * *

Juvia and Gray walked side by side towards the doors of Fairy Tail. Both of the water mage's arms her wrapped around on of Gray's and she rubbed her head against his arm affectionately.

"Is Gray sure that Juvia is not being too touchy?" She asked hesitantly, though she had no plans of stopping her cuddling.

"No. It's fine." He told her once again, "Please just… don't change Juvia." He stopped right outside of Fairy Tail, and held both his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't change unless it's something you want to do for yourself. I love the way you always convey how you feel… it took almost losing you for me to know that."

"Gray…" Juvia breathed his names, and then closed her eyes and puckered up for a kiss. Gray rolled his eyes at her forwardness, but leaned in towards her, before he heard a great gasp from the other side of the door.

Juvia suddenly found herself being yanked into the air as Gray pulled her into his arms and then leapt out of the way off the guild doors that were suddenly swung open.

"Juvia! Gray! You're here!" Lucy cried, and ran to them. Many members of the guild came clambering out the door behind her to see Holding Juvia princess style, right outside of the guild.

"We won't be if you keep slamming the door open like that." Gray snapped at her. Lucy, however, ignored his tone and spoke direction to the mage in his arms.

"Juvia, I was so worried when you left yesterday and didn't come back." Her voice sounded sincere, but then her worried eyes thinned and her mouth turned to a smirk. "But I can see by that _mark_ on your neck that I had no need to be."

Juvia gasped and quickly threw her hand over the hickey Lucy was referring to. The water mage glared at her boyfriend. "What has Juvia told Gray about these?" She whispered at him harshly.

"I'm pretty sure you've told me you love them and want them all over." Gray said with a flat tone, and then lowered the blushing bluenette to the ground.

Levy fought her way to the front of the crowd, dragging Gajeel by the wrist with her. She sighed in relief when she saw the way Juvia leaned her weight against Gray. "So you two are… together again?" She asked shyly.

Juvia blushed and threw her arms around Gray, who sighed and nodded, trying to hide his own pink cheeks.

Levy gasped with happiness, and then tugged harshly on Gajeel's hair. "Now apologize to Gray for beating him up!" She ordered him.

"Like hell I will!" The iron dragon snapped back. "That shitty stripper got what he deserved."

Levy puffed up her cheeks and let out an angered "Oooooooo!" as she summoned up her next order.

"No. He's right." Gray interrupted. The arguing couple turned their attention to him. "The bruises Gajeel gave me were nothing compared to what I put Juvia through." His voice was racked with guilt, and Juvia leaned her head against his arm. "I'm only grateful she'll forgive me."

Juvia stared back at the crowd with pained eyes. Levy and Lucy quickly took it upon themselves to herd the group back indoors to give the couple one more moment alone. The water mage turned back to Gray, and cupped his face in her hands.

"Juvia will always forgive Gray." She told him. "No matter what Gray does, Gray is Juvia's sun."

"I don't deserve it. None of it. Not your forgiveness, and not you, Juvia." He told her with cold eyes.

"That is not for Gray to decide." Juvia let go of his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his chest. She put her ear over his heart and listened to it beat. "It is for Juvia to decide, and Juvia will give Gray her forgiveness over and over again. And Juvia will give Gray all of herself. And all Juvia needs in return is a little love."

"I can't do that." Gray told her. Her eyes wandered up to his, waiting for more. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion, but she refused to let go of him. "I have so much love, I can't only give you a little. If you'll give me all of you, I'll give you all of me."

Juvia's beaming smile was quickly hidden as Gray wrapped her up tight in his arms and kissed her atop her head again.

"That sounds like a proposal Gray." Juvia giggled into his chest.

His soft laughter shook his frame, still held tight in her arms. "You sure that isn't just your fantasies talking again?"

Juvia chuckled again. "Maybe it is."

"But then again, maybe it was just what it sounded like."

"What?" Juvia pushed away to look up at Gray with wide eyes. But the man just grinned and chuckled at her puzzled expression.

**End**

* * *

**Ah! Thank you for reading! I want to do a second part to this that retells the story from Gray's perspective, though it will probably be shorter. Look forward to it!**


	2. Blackbird

_The long awaited sequel to Bluebird is here! Blackbird retells our story from Gray's point of view. It's not as descriptive as Bluebird, so it may be in your best interest to reread Juvia's tale before reading this. Enjoy! _

Gray had messed up. In fact, "messed up" didn't even slightly cover it. He had really ruined everything this time.

He had just been so angry, so infuriated, and he didn't even remember why. But whatever it was, he let that anger control him. He let his rage get the best of him and, when he opened is mouth, he had torn Juvia apart.

Now he was alone. Alone, laying on the couch in his lonely little town house, listening to the rain pelt against the roof.

It was Juvia's rain.

And he had caused it.

But that wasn't what he had said to her, was it?

"_You're making it rain anyway."_

He remembered his cold words. Demanding that she change for him. What was he thinking? Clearly he wasn't thinking at all. It was true, Juvia could be a little _overbearing_ at times, but he knew what he was getting himself into when he finally told her his true feelings.

And at that time, he had meant it. But now, knowing how easily he could rip her down and leave her behind, he wasn't so sure if he trusted his own feelings anymore.

So now, he was alone. He was used to spending a lot of time on his own, he didn't have a non-stop energy supply like Natsu did, so he spent plenty of days off just on his couch, watching Lacrima Vision, or tinkering with leaky pipes.

But this was different. His chest felt empty. His house felt cold.

He had brought this upon himself.

He knew he had to change this. He needed to talk to Juvia, they needed to sort this out, figure out if this was really what they wanted. He couldn't believe it was what Juvia wanted.

Gray sighed raggedly, and sat up on his couch. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Why was I even angry in the first place…?"

* * *

The next day, Gray made his way to Fairy Hills. The rain outside had eased up substantially, but it was still drizzling. However, when he arrived to the apartment complex, the matron had turned him away without a second glance.

"What do you mean, I can't come in? It's just for a second." He growled at the old woman.

"Multiple of the young ladies residing here have been gossiping about you and _none of it_ was good. So you take your butt and you get out of here." She shook her cane at him through the gate, standing on the other side and grimacing at him. "Go on! Shoo!"

Gray audible growled at the woman, but turned around with a 'humph' and stormed off.

After that, he had to start thinking of other ways to run into Juvia. He would walk her usual trip to Fairy Tail, her route to the market, even walk along the river that she would always sit by, when she wanted to cry about her problems without bothering her guild mates—but she was no where to be seen.

He spent most of the daytime at the guild, hoping she would show up, but to no avail. He had a few other visitors though.

Lucy had sat down at his table first.

She took the seat directly across from him, and stared hard upon the man with his face hidden in his folded arms. After a good couple minutes of her intense stare, he finally raised his head. "You girls spreading rumors about me in your apartments?" He asked gruffly, "Because of you guys, I can't even get in to talk to Juvia."

"I don't live at Fairy Hills, you know that." Lucy said with her nose up in the air. "But I'm sure they aren't saying anything that isn't true. Besides, you shouldn't bother her before she's ready to see you again."

Gray scoffed, and laid his head back in his arms again.

"You _really_ hurt her Gray."

"Shut up!" Gray's fist hit the table and the young lady leapt out of her seat.

Lucy only gave a quick glance at Gray's angry expression, before turning tail and leaving to join someone more friendly.

"I already know that…" Gray murmured and buried his face once again.

His next visitor didn't say much of anything, or even sit down. Every time Gajeel walked past Gray, sulking in his chair, he would kick one of the wooden legs underneath him, or 'accidently' elbow him in the head. It was after an iron fork grazed through Gray's hair and pinned itself into his table that he had had enough.

"What is your _problem_?" The ice mage growled and grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his shirt.

"My problem? What's _your_ problem?" Gajeel snapped back, and shoved Gray away from him. "We haven't seen Juvia for almost three days because you can't keep your temper tantrums to your self."

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Gray responded with a steady voice, averting his eyes from the enraged man.

"Oh yeah? You think I don't know her rain when I see it?" Gajeel yanked Gray over to him by his silver pendant, and growled in his ear, "If you hurt her, I swear I'll break every bone in your body."

"And she'd never forgive you for it." Gray replied with a cool voice.

Gajeel's face contorted with anger, and he raised his fist. "You cocky son of a b—"

"Gajeel, stop!" Levy cried, and latched onto the iron dragon's battle ready arm. "Picking fights isn't going to fix anything!"

The dragon slayer snorted at Gray, barely looking at the petite mage who had pulled him back to reality, and dropped the ice mage back in his seat. "Watch yourself, ya' damned stripper." He retorted, before letting Levy drag him away.

Natsu had tried to chat with Gray multiple times over the course of the three days, but the ice mage wasn't much for conversation. And when the fire dragon slayer tried to start a fight with him, Gray would just give him a quick slug in the face, before getting up and moving to another table while the other young man was taken off guard. Natsu had quickly become bored of it, and not being one interested in relationship drama, hadn't bothered to put in his two cents about Gray's problem at hand.

The fourth day, Gray had slept in late. He cursed at himself for dosing off on the couch the night before, and not hearing his alarm from his bedroom. He rushed to the guild, only to find that Juvia had already come and gone. He had missed her entirely. Now she was on a mission and wouldn't be back until who knows when.

He understood what was happening though. She was trying to distance herself from him. She was trying to _get over him_. They really were over.

With this realization, Gray took himself back home, where he stayed for the whole week. It was a week of sunshine and Gray wanted nothing to do with it. It wasn't until the new week had started, and Gray saw the sunny skies suddenly darken, that he leapt to his feet and ran to the guild.

He was sure she would be there, and he could finally talk to her; sort this out; maybe salvage their relationship, or at least their friendship. As soon as he walked through the guild doors, she was standing there, like she had only just arrived herself. He had spent the week thinking about what he would say.

"Juvia." He watched her jump slightly when he spoke her name, and she took her time to turn around and, with the most blank expression, reply,

"Hello, Mister Fullbuster."

He grimaced.

"There's a woman looking for you."

His visage became puzzled, but he followed her as she lead him to the table where Lucy and Levy were sitting with a woman he hadn't seen before. Or… maybe he had.

"Jay?!" He exclaimed. She was different, so grown up—so tall—completely the opposite from the short little girl he knew when he was a brat himself, but she had the same crooked smile and flushed expression she always wore around him.

"Gray!" She nearly screamed his name, and then "No, Juvia!" Gray turned his attention to his… ex-girlfriend. "I am so sorry!" Jaylina continued, "I totally thought you and Mister Gajeel were together, but Ms. Levy told me otherwise and that you and Gray were involved and I am _so_ sorry." She kept bowing to Juvia politely as she apologized. "I will not pursue him if it's true."

Gray gagged. _Pursue him_? How could she just talk about him like he was a piece of meat? And right in front of him? So much for childhood friends. He always worried about that choice of words in front of Juvia, who had always been notoriously possessive.

"No, Jaylina misunderstood." Juvia replied with the same blank expression she had worn since Gray's arrival. "Juvia and Gray are not even friends."

"Wh—" Before Gray could argue, Juvia had already fled, and Jaylina had stepped into the spot she had been standing. "Is that true, Gray? You're free?! Omigod, we should totally go catch up. I bet you know a bunch of great restaurants around here!"

Gray could barely see Juvia in his peripheral, hiding in the darkest corner of the guild, probably trying to place a curse on him. He sighed. "Yeah, Jay." He said, and watched the young lady's face light up. "That sounds great."

* * *

After their first outing—Jaylina referred to it as a date, but Gray was reluctant to—the two of them had spent a lot more time together. Jaylina stuck to him like glue, not quite as literally as Juvia, but she never left his side. She had a great laugh, and found just about everything he told her funny.

He was chatting with her one day, in the middle of the guild, just telling her about one of his failed missions with Natsu, when Juvia caught his eye. She was sitting at the bar alone, spinning her finger around the edge of her glass. He wasn't sure if he had seen her smile since she had come back from her mission. Not a real smile, at least.

"Gray?" Jaylina's voice brought him back to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so like I was saying, the flame brain—"

"Actually, would you hold on a moment? I need to use the ladies room real quick." She told him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He replied. He watched her stand up and leave, and then turned his attention back to Juvia. He could see her sigh into her drink; it didn't even look like she was enjoying it. She usually drank her favorite: some tea with his name in its title, but maybe she hated it now. Maybe she hated him.

He then saw Jaylina approach the lonely water, and he raised his eyebrows. He couldn't hear a word they were saying, but he saw Juvia shake her head, before getting up and scurrying for the door.

Without even thinking, he got up and followed her.

"Juvia. Wait." He called for her. He watched the way she stopped in her tracks, and took a deep breath, before turning around to reply.

"Are you and your new girlfriend getting along, Mister Fullbuster?" She looked blue in the face, like she was holding her breath, or maybe her tears…

He grimaced at her words. He needed to stop making that face at her, but goddamn did he hate her calling him that. "She's not my—never mind, that doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you." _I've wanted to talk to you for almost a month_. He added mentally.

"About what?" Juvia snapped at him. He looked down at her to find her figure shaking, and her fists at her side. "About Juvia's replacement?"

"Excuse me?" Gray responded, taken aback by her words once again.

Juvia began to list every little thing that Jaylina and she had in common. Their hair color, their interesting names, they're long legs, and then she suddenly stomped her foot down. "It is obvious that Gray is just trying to replace Juvia. Replace her with a woman who doesn't hold Gray all the time, or call his name, or care about him more than anything else in the world. Well Juvia _doesn't __**care!**_"

She turned from him swiftly, but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around.

He bit his lip, trying to control his words. All he had wanted to do was save the relationship he had ruined but it was obvious now… She didn't want it to be saved. His eyed turned cold and he let his anger speak for him again. "Are you really so full of yourself? Like I couldn't move on from you? Last I checked it was _you_ who couldn't survive without _me._" And then he turned and walked away from her.

He heard her scramble for the door, before he punched Natsu square in the face. "Dammit, that's not what I wanted to say _either_!"

"What the hell is your problem, Ice Queen?!" Natsu barked at him, ready to fight.

"Then what is it you wanted to say?"

Gray had his hands clenched on the collar of Natsu's vest, but he dropped the dragon slayer back to the ground, when he saw Jaylina staring at him with lonesome eyes.

"I knew it." She stammered, "I knew there was something between you two. You both _lied_ to me." She looked to the ground. "You were supposed to be my hero, Gray. Heroes don't lie."

"No, I…" Gray scratched the back of his head, "I'm no hero. I didn't kill Deliora. I didn't save anyone. My teacher died to save me, and my dad before that." Gray's eyes lit up when he listened to himself talk. "My dad…" He repeated.

"What?" Jaylina questioned him.

"No. It's nothing." Gray said, "But I didn't lie about Juvia and me. We did have something but… it's over now."

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that?" Jaylina gave a fake laugh. "Do you think I'm stupid Gray? You can't take your eyes off of her. And Juvia? I already heard about it from Miss Lucy and Miss Levy. Juvia would never fall out of love with you." She pouted, "And you just lied to me again. You _are_ someone's hero. I'm just not that someone."

Gray looked at her dejected expression, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jay."

Jaylina shook her head. "It's okay… but…" She bit her lip, "I should go. Go home, I mean. I'll take the first train out tomorrow. See me off, if you want to."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Gray replied softly.

The girl nodded to him. "I've got some more goodbyes to do, so I'll see you then." She replied, and then trekked out of the guild.

* * *

The skies were still cloudy the next morning, as Gray stood on the platform in the train station, Jaylina in front of him.

"Well, my trains boarding now, Gray." She told him.

"Yeah. Sorry your visit was so short." He replied.

"Oh no, I had tons of fun! All your mage friends are hilarious. I'm glad I came." She smiled at him, "Just, promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Gray asked.

"Promise me you'll make up with Juvia." She sent him a pout paired with puppy dog eyes.

The ice mage gave a great sigh. "I… I'll try. But I really tore her apart you know. She might not forgive me."

Jaylina pouted at him, "There's still one thing I don't understand." She said, "Why were you so angry at her that day?"

Gray scowled, "I _wasn't_." He sighed, and watched her face contort in confusion. "I was angry… at myself. That day, it was the anniversary of Deliora's attack on my hometown." He clenched his fists, "It was the anniversary of my mother and father's death, and I'd forgotten completely,"

Jaylina gasped, but continued to listen.

"When I realized I'd forgotten, I just got so angry with myself. I should have just cancelled our date, but instead, I tried to just make her stay home, and instead I made her angry." He sighed, "And then we _both_ said things that we didn't mean. Mine were just… worse."

"I see…" Jaylina pouted, and then slowly tapped his shoulder. "One more promise?"

Gray sighed, "What?"

Just then, the final call for her train blasted through the station, and she gathered up her bags, before jumping on the train. As it rolled off, Jaylina stuck her head out the window and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Promise to invite me to you two's wedding!"

Gray's face turned bright red, and all he could hear was her laughter fading away into the distance.

When her train was out of sight, he shook his head and sat down on a bench. He had to figure out how he was going to fix things with Juvia. Jaylina was right, he didn't just want to 'patch up' their relationship, he wanted to be with her again. He wanted to love Juvia again. He had never stopped loving her.

"Gray…?"

And then there she was, as if his thoughts had summoned her. She just stood mere inches from him—shaking and trembling and crying. The real Juvia. His Juvia.

"Juvia thought Gray had left with Jaylina…" She barely managed to mumble.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I told you she wasn't my girlfriend." He reminded her, "Juvia, I…"

"When Juvia thought she would never see Gray again..." He could barely make out her words through her sniveling, but he couldn't imagine never seeing her again. "Juvia didn't know what she would do without Gray."

And that was it, he wrapped her up tight in his arms, and he spat out apologies one after another. He nearly begged for her forgiveness. He told her how much he missed her, how no one could ever replace her, and how much he loved her.

And then she kissed him.

And she smiled at him.

And when the sun finally made a crack through the clouds, he knew everything was going to be all right.


End file.
